scp_containment_is_magicfandomcom-20200214-history
SCP-CIM:Hunted - Chapter 5
An uplifting start We drove for days, before finally arriving at our destination. On the side of the road, under one particularly large group of clouds, was an air balloon ready for take off. We stepped out of the truck, and grabbed all of our stuff. As we were approaching the earth pony next to the balloon, my vision suddenly got hazy. In fact, I was starting to feel a bit... I didn't even finish my thought as I crumbled to the ground. I blacked out immediately. The next thing I remember was me in the balloon. Mist was talking to the pony, an old acquaintance of mine. "What were you two doing? I've seen how beaten you were, but what on earth happened to Storm?" He asked Mist. "I don't know. He never showed any signs up until now." Mist answered, frightened. "Mist, you have to know one thing 'bout your brother." He said. "Yeah, and what's that?" She asked, confused. The pony sighed, and explained: "Storm is two things: stubborn, and reckless when it comes to himself. I found that out the hard way while in the Guard. To accomplish the mission, he could be capable of dragging his body through broken glass for days if necessary. It comes to no surprise, considering the training, and beatings from life he went through." He looked her in the eye, and continued: "He cares about you deeply, but doesn't about himself. As his old squad back in the Guard said 'we can rest in the grave, now we work.'." "That's a load of bull, he tells me everything!" Mist objected. "Mist, look at him." he ordered her. When she did, he said: "You say he tells you everything, yet you're pissed off at him for not telling you about his nightmares. You say he tells you everything, and yet look at him. Does that look like a guy that tells you when he looks, feels, and probably is messed up like hammered shit?" "Fuck off." I said. "Well, well, look who got up. How do you feel?" He asked me. "You said it best yourself, like hammered shit." I groaned. We arrived at our destination- A cloud on the outskirts of Cloudsdale. "You sure I can't help you out?" the pony asked. "Yeah I'm sure, thanks for the lift though." I answered. "Anytime Storm." as we were about to leave, he shouted at me: "Hey Storm!" I turned my head around, and shouted back: "What?" He smiled at me, and said: "There's more people that would like to help you. More than you think." And with that, he took off, back to ground. As I turned back, with one of my fore-hooves hung over Mist for support, she asked: "Alright, we're here. ... Now what?" HOLD IT RIGHT THERE! We were in the middle of a street with 4 huge traveling bags full of weapons, explosives, ammo and Intel so sensitive that even a glimpse of them being in the open would earn me 20 years in prison. We had no safe house, no allies that I knew of and lived here, and just on the way to the city we passed 5 patrols. We were sitting ducks, and it was only a matter of time before some guard passing by recognizes the ponies blamed for the assassination attempt in Ponyville, or just finds us plain suspicious. "Let's head for that alley. Then I'll figure something out." We've been roaming the town for hours, and I wasn't feeling any better. After two hours, Mist had to literally drag me through the streets. Just when we were about to make a turn, somebody shouted at us: "Freeze!" We froze in tracks. God damn, I would never say that there would be a day I obeyed this order. Behind us, much to our luck, were two Celestial Guards... and a Stalker. "Fuck my life." I hissed. "What did your boyfriend say, miss?" one of the guards asked. Mist blushed at the mention of me being her boyfriend, but then probably realized it would be better than to say the truth about our relationship, and answered: "He said 'Fuck my life'. Apologies sir, he had one drink too many." "Haven't you heard about new orders? No trespassing outside after 10 hours?" the Stalker asked. I moaned. Could have guessed they would come up with something like this. I thought. "I'm really sorry sir. I'll bring him home and..." Mist apologized herself. "No, no, it was announced many times. ID cards, please." the Guards said. We froze again. It was at that point that the doors of the nearest house opened, and a voice shouted: "Mike!" All of us turned to face the owner of the voice. In the doors stood a blue piss-ass drunk stallion, obviously a Pegasus, with Blue coat, and a light blue mane and tail. It took me a few seconds that I realized he was talking to me. Before Mist (or anyone else) could speak up, I teared myself off her, and run up to the guy trying my best to pretend that I'm drunk (wasn't too hard with my injuries), and shouted back at him: "John!" We hugged each other, and then he said: "Oh my fucking god man, you could use a shower!" By that point, I knew he was pretending he mistook me for someone else, because neither I nor he smelled like alcoholics. I turned back to Mist, grinning like there was no tommorow, and shouted: "Babe, I'm sleeping at John's here, don't give a flying fuck if you come or no!" Mist (who looked like surprised, but was obviously more confused than anything) finally caught up. She looked at the Guards with a mixed look of a innocent filly, and a tired, apologizing stare that basically said "please let us go, look how fucking wasted that wanker is". The guards looked at themselves. Then they sighed, and said: "Alright, but only this time. Good night miss." and with that, they left. Mist walked up to us, and said: "We don't want to cause any trouble, so..." "Mist, chill. This guy's no more drunk than we both are. He wants to help." I stopped her. The pegasus looked at us, and sighed. "And here I was thinking I would get an award for this." he said, and let us in. As we entered the house, we were greeted by a red mare with red messy mane and tail. She was covered in patches of black skin, indicating many third degree burns. "Hey guys!" she cheerfully screamed. I stared at her. Not because of her injuries. I knew her. I should knew her damn it, she's one of my only alive ex-team members. "Glide!?" I asked. I turned around, and asked: "Then who was..." The blue pegasus was nowhere to be seen. In his place stood a green one, with a messy yellow mane and tail. He was actually a Changeling- a single one I did not feel hate towards. "Holelegs." I smiled. "'Sup Bolt." He smiled back at me. At that point, my legs gave up, and darkness engulfed me once again. Category:SCP-CIM:Hunted